Precursors
The Precursors are the creators of the mortal plain and the infernal dimension, following the events of the Great Upheaval, the god Gra rocked them to sleep as they spread across the four corners of the globe. * Phon, God of Light. (Slumbered in the West) * Negi, God of Darkness. (Slumbered in the North) * Oma, God of Time. (Slumbered in the East) * Sule, Goddess of Life. (Slumbered in the South) All worship of the Precursors is banned across the planet, this is enforced by the Sien Beasts who know that chaos will plague the world following their awakening. Despite this, Minard Makaveli and his three brothers sought to consult these powerful beings and ask for powers beyond their wildest dreams. Upon being woken from his eternal slumber, Oma woke with a malevolent fury. In order to calm the Precursor, Minard promised the become the embodiment of chaos and cause the deaths of millions, to preserve to lives of his town. Intrigued, the God of Time blessed Minard Makaveli and bestowed upon him a new identity, that of Tempus. Background The Age of Steel The Precursors awoke from their slumber for the first time since the Great Upheaval when the four Makaveli brothers pledged they would become embodiment of chaos and cause the deaths of millions, in order to preserve their town. When the Precursors granted them these powers they were also bestowed with new names. * Minard became Tempus, the herald of Oma. * Auran became Aura, the herald of Phon. * Ambert became Umbra, the herald of Negi. * Genis became Genisis, the herald of Sule. When the cerisism uprising returned to their village, the Makaveli exterminated their numbers . However, the village began to fear the power of their newly imbued kinsmen. During the night, all four brothers were murdered in their sleep. Arriving in the Void, the brothers faced the Precursors, who were furious that the Makavelis were unable to fulfill their side of their agreement. Before being banished to the depths of the infernal dimension, Tempus vowed to sacrifice his soul for his brothers, promising he would return to the mortal plane and make good on his deal. The Precursors agreed and Tempus woke upon an unlit funeral pyre with all of the powers of life at his command. After Tempus began to attack the west he gained a fanatic following who he would audition for the new Incendiaries, a renegade group of warriors pledged to serve Tempus and are all bestowed with some aspects of the powers of the Precursors. for a more comprehensive look at the The Invasion of Kite's Country click here. Following the events of the Invasion of Kite's Country the god Kite whom lost his duel with Tempus attempted to plead with the Precursors for them to revoke Tempus' powers. The Precursors disagreed with Kite and removed him from their presence. It was then that they warned Tempus of Kite's ambitions, allowing him to prepare for the events at the Castle of the Blessed. for a more comprehensive look at the The Ascendance of Tempus click here. Tempus later arrived back in the void after dying a mortal death, caused from letting the Gobbit slit his throat. Tempus asked where Sule's Scepter was located, telling him it left the void with Saul Tenerth. Tempus thanked the Precursors and asked a request. That they grant the Gobbit their powers when he would send him to them. When the Gobbit arrived they granted him their powers, allowing his burnt eyes to heal back. They would then recount the events of the Origin and the Void War to the Gobbit, who would listen to their ramblings. Later after the Arrival in the West, the Gobbit was transported back to the mortal plain by Tempus while in the middle of one of the Precursors tales of the omni-verse. He was immediately sent back to them following his demise at the hands of the Beannaithe. Happily the Precursors continued their story, happy someone was finally listening to them. for a more comprehensive look at the End of Dominion click here. Later, after the Gobbit asked to be sent to the infernal dimension rather than hear another tale of creation, Tempus requested the audience of the Precursors. They transported Tempus to the Void where he spoke to the Precursors. When he asked for additional power the Precursors explained to him that he had all the power they were capable of giving him. Knowing this Tempus made a proposition, that if the four gods would access their power through Tempus, he would become stronger at no expense to their power. The Precursors were skeptical since this would allow Tempus to control and limit their influence. Tempus assured them that should he betray one god the others would notice and could act promptly. The Precursors agreed and shifted their link with the Primal Reservoir from being directly connected to them to them being linked to it through Tempus. Their concerns about Tempus were correct. Immediately upon receiving the link, Tempus severed it, completely removing the connection both he and the Precursors had with the Primal Reservoir. The Precursors were de-powered and became mortal alongside Tempus. At this point they were consumed by a blind rage and tried to attack Tempus who fended them off using the powers of Suumer. Knowing they were now mortal to Precursors intended to travel to meet with Shumisen, who could potentially find a way to recover the link.Category:Precursor